In All Hallo's Eve
by Karuka Ikashi
Summary: One shot collab with Menolly Harper and also a companion fic to Be My Friend done for the Halloween contest on Gaia's KakaIru thread. 8 yr old Iruka and 9 yr old Kakashi get ready to go trick or treating! Nothing like Halloween in Konoha.


**A/N: A one-shot collab between myself and Menolly Harper! Done for the KakaIru thread Halloween contest on Gaia Online. Enjoy! X3**

**

* * *

**

**In All Hallo's Eve**

It was an odd sort of Fall season. People were starting to decorate earlier for such events like Halloween, Thanksgiving and oddly enough; International Day for the Elderly. No one really knew how that had happened; nevertheless, people started walking around with canes (Weapons they said with shifty looks) and some with false looking teeth...consequently their real teeth.

However, if there was even one holiday that was most celebrated, it was Halloween. Even the Hokage himself was going all out. He contracted the teachers into making the Ninja Academy a sort of Haunted House with a Trick or Treat trail.

For safety reasons.

Not the children per say, but for the people giving out the candy. The children were vicious and greedy enough as it was – more than once there were vicious threats of kunai to the masks and fake wounds of all candy-giving adults.

But as always, there were costumes. And with these costumes there would first be ideas, battles and gloating over said costumes. This is where we introduce one pouting and one giddy child:

"But Kakashi! You have to dress up! It's Halloween!" Iruka playfully threw one of the sofa pillows at the brooding eight year old on the other side of the living room.

Catching the offending piece of fluff with far too much ease for his age the silver haired chuunin glared his gray blue eyes at the brown haired boy on the sofa, one who was having far too much fun teasing the stonily set 'Not going to dress up no, no, no never' Kakashi.

_I'm not a little kid_, Kakashi thought to himself as he glared even more at Iruka who gave him a deadpanned look before saying aloud almost simultaneously, "You are too a little kid."

Gray-blue eyes did a slow blink before the thought fully registered. Genius skills right there you know. With full comprehension, Kakashi flung back the most adult, sophisticated retort he knew. He stuck his tongue out at Iruka from under his mask.

"Am NOT."

Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...right. Come on, now. It'll be fun! It's not like you have to dress up as something dumb. You could be a Hokage or a demon...or an ANBU!"

Kakashi flinched slightly at that. An ANBU? Those cool shinobi that ran around Konoha wearing masks and looking so awesome? _Someday I'll be one, maybe_. Well, why not tonight?

"I...guess," he mumbled, still trying to sound reluctant.

"Great!" Iruka shouted excitedly, and swung his arm around the silver-haired boy, much to Kakashi's dismay, "I thought you'd like the idea of dressing up as an ANBU."

Kakashi hid a smirk.

"And what are you going to be?"

Iruka smiled brightly.

"A samurai!" the eight-year-old shouted excitedly.

Kakashi gave Iruka a strange look.

"Samurai? Why would you want to be that? Ninja are so much better."

Iruka gave him a sour look, but was stubborn about his choice.

"Samurai are cool too! I already have the armor!"

He rushed out of the room for a second and came back holding a bundle of said armor. He dropped them on the floor, next to where Kakashi was sitting.

"And look at this- a _katana_," Iruka said, shoving the top of the pile off to reveal an object hidden beneath.

The silver-haired boy picked it up.

"It's _wooden_."

"So it's a bokken. Close enough!" the brown-eyed boy shot back with much fervor.

Kakashi gave Iruka a half-lidded stare with a superior air.

"Then it's not a katana."

"Doesn't matter then does it? Because I can still fight like a samurai! It's all about the katas in the beginning anyway..." Iruka half complained as he started to gather up his pile of armor to put away.

Kakashi watched his friend go and shook his head. He reached up and pulled down his small black mask. It was easier to breathe without it, and he was in Iruka's house anyway, so he didn't care if he exposed his face. The brown-haired boy had seen it plenty of times anyway. The house was silent, as Iruka's parents were outside, preparing the Halloween decorations. Kakashi was surprised when he felt a small tingle of excitement welling up inside of him. The part of him that wanted to go trick-or-treating was tired of being repressed. He smiled slightly as Iruka reentered the room.

"Iruka," the silver-haired chunnin said.

"Hmm?"

"Let's make sure…we're the ones who get the most candy this year."

He grinned devilishly. Iruka laughed, happy that the older boy had finally given in.

"That's the plan, Kakashi-kun."

**Owari**


End file.
